In a civil engineering work site, or a quarrying site of a mine, various work vehicles such as a dump truck, a hydraulic excavator, and the like are used. In particular, in a mine, a supersized work vehicle is used. Since such a work vehicle has a remarkably wider vehicle width, higher vehicle height, and larger overall length than a general vehicle, so it is difficult for an operator to confirm the periphery and get a grasp of the situation using side mirrors and the like. For this reason, as a technology which enables an operator to easily grasp the situation periphery of a vehicle, and supports driving of the vehicle, an apparatus which monitors the periphery of a vehicle has been proposed. As such an apparatus which monitors the periphery of a vehicle, for example, there is an apparatus which images periphery of a vehicle using a camera, or the like, which is attached to a vehicle, and simultaneously displays a bird's eye image which is created by compositing an obtained image, and a direct image which is imaged using the camera or the like (for example, Patent Literature 1).